Fire sprinkler systems are increasingly recognized as necessary safety features in the construction of new buildings and in the upgrading of existing buildings.
Unfortunately, fire sprinkler systems of the prior art typically require specially designed fittings for attachment of the fire sprinklers to the polymeric pipes carrying the fire sprinkler water. This markedly raises the cost of installing fire sprinkler systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for fire sprinkler attachments which will avoid the aforementioned problems in the prior art.